Fortune System
'''Daily Fortune ''' Daily Fortune: Each time you log into Lucent Heart and select a character on your character selection screen his or her Daily Fortune will be displayed in the bottom right hand corner of the screen. Your Fortune is directly related to your character’s Zodiac Sign and it will change on a daily basis. Your Daily Fortune is split into five types, Love, Battle, Work, Wealth, and Agility. '''Love Fortune''' This Fortune relates to how successful you will be in finding love. If your Love Fortune is high, it might be a good idea to find Cupid and participate in his matchmaking system! Battle Fortune This Fortune increases your accuracy and your chance to cause a critical hit against your enemy. A high Battle Fortune means putting the hurt on the Dark Goddess Cadena's minions will be that much easier. '''Work Fortune''' Your Work Fortune increases your chance to successfully craft an item. In addition to that, your Work Fortune also increases your chance to craft armor or weapons of a higher item quality. '''Wealth Fortune''' Wealth Fortune increases your chances of receiving rare items from monsters or chest. With a high Wealth Fortune it may be in your best interest to gather up a group and traverse regular or star core dungeons together. '''Agility Fortune''' Your Agility Fortune increases your chance to dodge regular and critical hits in combat. A high daily Agility Fortune means you will be much more difficult to land attacks against and even those that get through will be less likely to cause severe damage making adventuring for the day less dangerous. '''Stars ''' A full Star represents two points in that area of your fortune. Each Fortune can have a maximum of Five Stars, or ten points, and a minimum of half a Star which equals one point. The number of Stars or points determines how potent of a bonus you will receive for that area of your Fortune. '''Always a good thing!''' The bonuses provided from your Daily Fortune will always be beneficial and will never have a negative impact on your character throughout your gaming experience. This means you will only see increases to the different areas covered in your Fortunes, never a decrease. Think of your Daily Fortune as just another reason you enjoy being a Libra! (Or Scorpio, Taurus, Aries, Virgo..) You can see your bonus by hovering your mouse over the stars beside the bonus type that you are interested in. '''Improving your Fortune and making friends!''' If you are suffering from a less than favorable Daily Fortune you aren’t completely out of luck! If you have your heart set on finding better items from chest and mobs, crafting a rare weapon, or battling the evil forces of the Dark Goddess Cadena but your Fortune is not providing that big of a bonus for the day you can find someone to help sway Fortune in your favor. A Scorpio who is feeling down on his luck with Wealth might find it in his best interest to team up with a Libra who will increase his Wealth Fortune for that day by an entire Star. That same Libra might be having trouble focusing on his work so enlisting the aid of a Sagittarius will help him stay grounded long enough to finish crafting a weapon because of an increased Work Fortune. The Sagittarius, so impressed with the Libra’s work, decides to purchase the sword to put it to good use but his Battle Fortune for the day is low, so after searching he finds a Virgo to team up. Each day brings a new Fortune and new combination of Zodiac Signs to boost your Fortunes and with that comes the opportunity to meet new people. Source : http://us.beanfun.com/lucentheart/